A Word Of Caring
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: 'Sequel to "A Word Of Warning".' Chase just doesn't learn sometimes. But this time everyone learns just how deadly using two abilities at once can be.


**So, yeah, this is a sequel to my other story "A Word Of Warning". Get it? "A Word Of Warning" and "A Word Of Caring"? No? Lame? Okay, moving on... A lot of people were asking me to make a sequel, so here it is! :) This was actually pointed out by the amazing Brentinator (who is an amazing person and whose stories are AMAZING! You should totally check her out. Go do it right now! Well, actually, please read this first. ;P) that Chase used two abilities in 'Home Sweet Home'. Thus, this was created! Hope you enjoy! :) ALso, you wouldn't necessarily have to read the other story first, but I highly recommend it! Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own not a thing of this.**

* * *

Chase laughed as both he and Kaz were watching the androids with Oliver. Chase shook his head and sighed as the remaining laughter died off, before he stood up and started walking over to the cyber desk.

"Okay, Kaz, I think I'm going to put him out of his misery now," Chase said.

"Aww, I was just starting to have fun." Kaz whined as he stood up. "But I guess you're right. Ooh, but make sure you do it while they're still holding him! I want to see them drop them." Kaz said with a content sigh and Chase chuckled.

He went ahead and started to press some buttons in order to deactivate the androids, when he noticed his hand shaking. He frowned, puzzled as to why his hand would be shaking so much, but then shrugged to himself and went on.

Soon, all the androids were deactivated and Kaz was telling him that he was going to go upstairs. He also said something about teasing Oliver, but Chase must have zoned out for a moment, because Kaz had to tell him twice. Chase shook his head in confusion before moving over to another desk.

That was weird.

He never zoned out.

It was slightly impossible to do so with his super senses.

He started typing for one of the programs he was working on, when a flash of white hot pain shot through his skull up from his neck. He gripped the edge of the table and gasped at the intensity of the pain.

He blinked hard, trying to erase the pain, and tried to even out his breathing; knowing that panicking would only make the situation worse.

After several, long and agonizing moments, the pain was replaced by a small yet constant pain in the back of his neck.

He frowned as he racked his brain to try and figure out just what exactly was going on. He cautiously brought his hand up to the back of his neck, and gingerly touched the painful area, only to yank his hand away with a wince.

 _What was happening to him?_

He gasped again as another fiery burst of mind-numbing pain was sent throughout his skull from his neck.

His knees buckled, and he gripped the edge of the counter until he was sure he would break it. He managed to not fall, somehow, and then closed his eyes, counting each breath he took until the pain was over.

It eventually went away for the most part, even though it was beginning to go away slower, and have shorter intervals before happening again; the pain more intense than the one before. His eyes widened just the slightest as he realized what was going on.

He squeezed his eyes shut; partially because of the pain and also because he was trying to remember what exactly had happened. He wasn't exactly sure, but he did remember having to use both his scan and molecular kinesis ability to free Bree, Oliver, and Skylar.

He winced as another round of blinding hot pain was sent racing up from his neck and into his reverberating skull. He knew what he needed to do. He did his best to fight off the new round of agony, but stood no chance against it, and soon gave in to it.

He glanced at the hyper lift and tried to take a deep breath, but in reality he only took a small, gasping breath. He took one step and would have fallen, if not for the counter next to him. He tried again, and took another single, shaky step.

He focused on only his shallow breathing and his wavering footsteps to the elevator. He felt his knees buckle and quickly grabbed the railing inside the hyper lift, feeling himself be quickly elevated to the upper floors of the building.

Before he even realized it, the ride was over, and his blurry vision could distantly pick up on four other hazy figures in the room. He accidentally stumbled out of the lift, his body taking matters into it's own hand and having a brain of it's own.

Apparently, his stumbling caught the attention of the others, as they all looked up at him with confusion written on their faces. Not that he would know, as he couldn't even hardly see the floor right in front of him.

"Chase?" Skylar questioned slowly.

"Are you okay?" Bree asked hesitantly, and he shook his head as he suddenly felt all of his weight start bringing him to the floor. He fell forward, his breath almost to a hyperventilating stage as the pain began to increase in crescendos.

But before he collided with the ground, he felt two people super speed next to him and stop him from falling to the floor. He suddenly felt extreme deja vu. "Chase!" He felt himself be lowered onto his back and felt a choking sensation take control of his breathing.

He soon realized that the choking sensation, was actually him choking on his own blood.

That was _not_ a good thing.

He knew that even in his foggy state of mind.

"Chase, what's happening?" Someone asked him, who exactly, he wasn't sure of, but felt Bree take his hand in hers in a comforting motion.

"Get...Douglas..." He managed to say in between chokes. He gripped Bree's hand as he started losing the feeling in his legs and the pain started lessening. _Not good_ , his brain told him, but he found it hard to focus as his vision lessened to nothing. But suddenly, now the pain was beginning to reach an unbearable amount.

"I'll go get him," He faintly heard Skylar say, and then felt Bree stroking his hair.

"It's gonna' be okay, Chase. Just breathe. Please. It's going to be fine." Bree said through gritted teeth, and Chase tried to nod, but it only made his choking worse. Someone turned him onto his side as he coughed, a crimson red liquid spilling into the floor.

He was laid back onto his back again, and soon the choking sensation was back, but this time it was worse.

Much, _much_ worse.

He couldn't breathe. Panic raced through his veins and he choked, feeling his air passageways close up.

"Chase, breathe! Come on, like this!" Someone said from beside him, but he couldn't even focus anymore. His brain was too hazy, and he yet somehow knew that it was because of his lack of oxygen.

He suddenly felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head, and vaguely heard someone's worry filled voice shout his name, before his body went limp.

* * *

The first time he woke up, he was just barely conscious enough to recognize bright lights, six blurry faces surrounding him, a loud beeping next to him, and white walls.

"He's awake!" He faintly heard one of the two people right next to him shout. His eyes were only half-lidded and he tried to speak, but somehow couldn't get his throat to work over the pain.

He couldn't move his hand, otherwise he would have taken, who he thought was Douglas's, hand to assure them he was all right. But right now, he wasn't too sure he _was_ all right.

"Chase, come on, answer me," Donald was saying, but Chase just _could not focus_.

He faintly heard that obnoxious beeping next to him start beeping slower and slower, and the last thing he was aware of was people shouting, and three people taking a crying and struggling fourth person out of the room, before he was taken in by the darkness once again.

* * *

The second time he woke up, the unbearable amount of pain in his body was gone for the most part, now only a small yet constant throb was located in the back of his neck.

He winced as he tried to sit up, only to find that his limbs were like cement and would not move. He decided to just settle for opening his eyes, but found that just the smallest movement of that was almost too hard for him. But like he had been told a thousand times before; he was stubborn.

Eventually, he cracked open his eyelids, and was now only aware of the fact that someone was sitting in the chair next to him, leaning on the bed; reading. And it was his favorite book.

As the person read, they must not have noticed that he had awaken. And that person, as Chase had noticed, was Bree. Her sweet voice echoed through out the rather empty hospital room, other than the constant yet now quiet, beeping noise.

He tried to move his hand, and as soon as his determination kicked in, he was able to gradually move his hand over until it came against her hand. He heard a stutter in her voice as she gasped.

"C-Chase?" She questioned ever-so-quietly, as she gently wrapped her fingers around his hand. He somehow managed to give her hand a slight squeeze, and heard her gasp once again. "Chase!" She exclaimed quietly in a teary voice, and even though he hadn't opened his eyes yet, he could tell she was crying.

His eyelids slowly fluttered opened, and he realized that his guess was right; she was almost sobbing with relief. "Oh, thank God!" She cried as she threw her arms around him gently, and cried into his shoulder as he slowly, managed to wrap one arm around her waist. "You're okay..." She sobbed and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shh, shh," He managed to soothe, much like he used to do with her when they were younger. She eventually pulled away and wiped ferociously at her tears. He took a moment to take in her appearance; her eyes had bags under them, her hair was only slightly messy, and she was much thinner than she should be.

She wouldn't let go of his hand either, but he was perfectly fine with that. "Bree, a-are you okay?" He croaked out, his over-protective side showing. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Me!?" She exclaimed. "I'm not the one who we nearly lost half a dozen times, and then slipped into a coma." His eyes widened slightly at her words.

"Coma?" He croaked out and she nodded with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah...you were in one for nineteen days and seven hours." She said and he blinked at the information.

He had no idea...

She began again in a much more teary voice than before. "And I know I said that if you ever used two abilities ever again, I'd punch you in the face..." Her voice choked before she finished. "But right now I think I'm going to just settle for another hug," She said before wrapping her arms around him again, and this time he was able to return it; savoring his sister's embrace.

After a while, they both separated and she smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his hands in her's. "By the way, you have a new chip since you _ruined_ the other one." She lightly glared at him and he frowned.

"I ruined it?" She nodded.

"When you used two abilities at once again, it cracked your chip and it separated. Donald and Douglas had to perform surgery on you because of it, with a back up chip. You woke up once during it, but then you..." Her voice trailed off before she cleared her throat.

"You flat lined. Wasn't your first time though; I had to witness two others. One when you first lost unconsciousness, and then when we were bringing you to the operating room in Mission Command.

Mr. Davenport and Douglas said that you flat lined three more times, but they managed to bring you back each time. On the final time, however, you slipped into a coma." She said and he nodded slowly.

Wow.

That was...wow.

"Adam and Leo visited you in your coma, but they had to get back to the island, so they reluctantly did. Everyday I've come in here and spent time with you, and usually Kaz, Skylar, Oliver, Douglas and Mr. Davenport do to. Heck, even Perry did one time." Chase chuckled.

"Wow, it's nice to know everyone cares," He said, attempting at a joke, but she only frowned.

"We do care, Chase." He started to speak, but she cut him off. "I know you meant it as a joke, but this is something that's been bothering me for a long time. We do care, Chase, no matter what you think. We _all_ love you." She stated and he smiled softly.

"Thanks, Bree." She smiled back and lightly patted his hand before standing up.

"Now, as much I enjoy this brother sister time, which word of warning, you will be experiencing more of; I'm going to get the others, because I think that they will be ecstatic to see you awake." She smiled once more before leaving the room.

He smiled to no one in particular as he lied back down. His family cared. They _all_ cared. They really, genuinely cared. Just as much as he cared for them.

And that meant everything in the world to him.

* * *

 **So, yeah, there ya' have it. Hope it met your standards! :) Also, reviews make my day and always bring a smile to my face, so please review! 'Til next time, my lovelies! :)**


End file.
